


Fealty

by aestivali



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Drabble, Implied Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are still young enough to play, but too old for it to not mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



"Dear Victor, shall we play knights?"

"Are we not a little old?" asked Frankenstein, feeling the weight of his fourteen years.

Clerval chuckled. "Oh, no."

"...What do you propose?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "You be King Arthur, and I shall be Lancelot - "

"Must you be Lancelot?" Victor shivered. "I do not like to think of our Guinevere."

"I did not think of Guinevere at all."

"You did not?"

Henry knelt before Victor. "My only loyalty is to my king," he said, eyes wide and earnest.

"You may be Lancelot then," murmured Frankenstein, and rested a hand on that noble head.


End file.
